Benutzer Diskussion:Anis Ben Amor
Archiv Kategorien * Hey, also theoretisch ist das ganze Kategorien-Wirrwarr sowieso schon recht unübersichtlich. Aber wir können ja mal den ersten Schritt in Richtung Ordnung machen und eine ARG-Kategorie anlegen. Eigentlich gar keine schlechte Idee. Gruß 08:43, 19. Jun. 2008 (PDT) * Da die "unwichtigen" Portale ja weiter unten auf im Portal:Bilder sind, denke ich, dass ClarkTaylor keine Bedenken äußern wird. Gruß 09:06, 19. Jun. 2008 (PDT) ** Ich geb zu, dass das jetzt ein wenig dem widerspricht, was wir grade besprochen haben, aber ich hab jetzt auch mal die Kategorie Kategorie:Bilder der Crew erstellt. Also nicht wundern 09:10, 19. Jun. 2008 (PDT) ** Okay, das kann ich gut verstehen 10:45, 19. Jun. 2008 (PDT) *** Hiermit äußere ich keine Bedenken. Nebenbei, kategoriesiere doch die Bilderkategorien von Find 815 und The Lost Experience einfach als unterkategorien in eine Kategorie ARG (Ähnlich wie bei Kategorie:Bilder von Fahrzeugen). 18:49, 21. Jun. 2008 (PDT) *** Also, als erstes erstellst du eine Kategorie Kategorie:Bilder aus ARGs, dann erstellst du die Kategorie Kategorie:Bilder aus Find 815 und schreibst dort wie bei einem normalen Artikel "Kategorie:Bilder aus ARGs" hinein. Das gleiche dann bei der Kategorie Bilder aus The Lostexperience und allen kommenden ARGs ... 14:28, 22. Jun. 2008 (PDT) Übersetzung * Erstmal Danke^^ ** In welchem Kontext kommen die Sätze denn vor? Muss gerade selber erstmal ein wenig suchen. "to wing" bedeutet laut wiktionary "unvorbereitet handeln" bzw "improvisieren" In meinem Dictionary steht das gar nicht als Verb drin. Bei "loose ends" sagt wiktionary "übriggebliebene Gegenstände, die nicht behandelt/angesprochen wurden" würde aber annehmen, dass das auch auf Themen/Handlungen anwendbar ist. Im Dictionary steht "at a loose end (of a person)" - "unbeschäftigt (besonders zeitweise)" Wie gesagt, wäre recht hilfreich, wenn man den Kontext dazu kennen würde. Aber vielleicht konnte ich ja auch so schon helfen. --M. Müller 05:06, 30. Jun. 2008 (PDT) *** Ach so, nicht das der Eindruck entsteht, dass meine Kenntnisse nur darauf beruhen, dass ich dauernd nachschlage ;) Aber ich kenn halt auch nicht alle Floskeln aus dem Effeff ;) --M. Müller 05:09, 30. Jun. 2008 (PDT) **** Hey ho, ich erlaube mir mal mich einzumischen: Ich habe "loose ends" einfach mal bei Google eingegeben. Hier das Ergebnis. Greetz -- 08:07, 30. Jun. 2008 (PDT) *** Das steht ja auch im wiktionary. Würd auch sagen, dass das am ehesten passt. --M. Müller 10:54, 30. Jun. 2008 (PDT) *** Kein Problem, immer wieder gerne. --M. Müller 13:30, 30. Jun. 2008 (PDT) Umfrage * Vielen Dank Mittlerweile gibt es sogar schon 25 Stimmen - huiuiui --11:25, 4. Jul. 2008 (PDT) ** Davon 5 aus Österreich. *** Scheiße. PollDaddy hat mir grad nen fetten Dämpfer verpasst. Im Free-Account hat man nur "100 free responses per month". Heißt, in etwa 2 Tagen hat sich das Ganze erledigt, da man nicht mehr abstimmen kann....-- 13:20, 4. Jul. 2008 (PDT) ***Jo, genau das. Aber selbst bei einem Pro Account für 160 € im Jahr (!) sind nur 1.000 möglich. Son Schrott -- 13:27, 4. Jul. 2008 (PDT) *Locker. Bin mittlerweile bei 161. Aber frag mich jetzt nicht, warum das bei 100 nicht aufgehört hat. Voll komisch. Das zählt einfach weiter und nimmt die Antworten entgegen. Glück gehabt Gruß -- 13:04, 6. Jul. 2008 (PDT) *Hey ho. Wie du weißt, will ich in absehbarer Zeit die Ergebnisse der Umfrage veröffentlichen. Bereits jetzt setze ich die einzelnen Mitteilungen der Teilnehmer der Umfrage auf diese Seite und möchte dich als aktiven User bitten, zu einigen dieser Mitteilungen Stellung zu nehmen. Da aber auch weiterhin immernoch Leute an der Umfrage teilnehmen (obwohl ich jetzt schon weit über die 100 hinausgeschossen bin), habe ich den Link zum Artikel wieder von der Homepage entfernt. Gruß André 05:29, 7. Jul. 2008 (PDT) **Genauso meinte ich das. Danke und Gruß -- 07:49, 7. Jul. 2008 (PDT) *Übrigens: Mittlerweile habe ich 503 Antworten erhalten. Frag mich nicht, was aus dem Limit wurde, ich habe keine Ahnung. Hat PollDaddy irgendwie nicht interessiert -- 12:33, 12. Jul. 2008 (PDT) Bilder-Galerie Hey, schau mal, wie ich das gemacht hab: Benutzer:DerAndre/Uploads. Ist allerdings leider recht umständlich. Gruß -- 12:09, 6. Jul. 2008 (PDT) ProSiebenSpoiler Hey ho, da Bugs Benny sich nun auch für eine Free TV-Spoiler-Warnung ausgesprochen hat, habe ich mal die Vorlagen erstellt und einige Bilder für den Spoiler-Balken hochgeladen. Meine Vorschläge findest du hier Gruß --Andre 10:56, 9. Jul. 2008 (PDT) *Nein, hab ich noch nicht. Hab die Box nur auf der Experimentierseite erstellt gehabt. Gruß --Andre 10:32, 12. Jul. 2008 (PDT) Ein paar Anliegen *Was genau machen wir jetzt eigentlich mitdem Satz "...eine Episode, die im deutschsprachigen Free-TV noch nicht ausgestrahlt wurde!". Da Lost in Österreich (wie immer) vermutlich eher ausgestrahlt wird, müsste der ProsiebenSpoiler ja dann wieder entfernt werden - so rein logisch. Denn die Versionen in Österreich (und auch in der Schweiz) sind ja die selben, deutschsprachigen, die auch in Deutschland ausgestrahlt werden. --Andre 10:40, 12. Jul. 2008 (PDT) **In Deutschland ist nur ProSieben zu empfangen, wenn du das meinst. ATV und SF zwei sind (wenn überhaupt) nur über Satellit zu empfangen, daher eher unwichtig. Aber du hast Recht, falls die Differenz wirklich nur einige Tage betragen sollte, ist das kein Problem. Eine Vorlage habe auch ich jetzt noch nicht erstellt. Ich wäre dafür, "ProSieben" daraus zu lassen und die Vorlagen nun "FreeTV-Spoiler" oder so zu nennen (entsprechend: "FreeTV-SpoilerBox"). *Ich persönlich würde die Portale lieber auf dem Stand 4x14 lassen, und dann mit einer ESpoiler-Warnung versehen. *Die Spoiler-Warnung auf der Hauptseite würde ich auch vereinfachen. Theoretisch können wir das ganze "mit Warnung" und "ohne Warnung" jetzt wieder entfernen, da es jetzt keine ungeschützten Spoiler-Artikel mehr gibt - schließlich haben wir ja jetzt überall den ProSieben-Spoiler drüber. Gruß --Andre 11:26, 12. Jul. 2008 (PDT) :Okay, dann machen wir es so. Dann erstellt ich jetzt die Vorlagen "FSpoiler" und "FSpoilerBox", Portale bleiben auf 3x23 und die SpoilerWarnung auf der Homepage bleibt erstmal so, bis überall die neuen Warnungen vorliegen. Hört sich doch gut an . Liebe Grüße --Andre12:00, 12. Jul. 2008 (PDT) ::Nein nein, ich stimme dir voll und ganz zu. Du hast schon Recht, die Portale hat man sich angesehen, noch bevor man überhaupt die Warnung realisiert hat. Und es gibt kaum was schlimmeres, als unfreiwillig gespoilert zu werden -- 12:06, 12. Jul. 2008 (PDT) Bücher Das mit "Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen" habe ich rückgängig gemacht, weil in Lost nie direkt ein bestimmtes Buch genannt wird. Die einzige Referenz an HP ist doch Hurleys "Da ist wohl jemand ein großer Harry Potter Fan" und das bezieht sich auf die Bücher allgemein. Außerdem war der Artikel zu HP und der Stein der Weisen so gut wie leer. Dass der Lost Book Club von Damon und Carlton geleitet wird, wusste ich gar nicht. Ich hab auch gerade erst gesehen, dass die Weiterleitung zu Harry Potter ins Leere geht, ich hab gedacht, es gäbe schon einen Artikel zu HP und habe deshalb den Stein weitergeleitet. Sorry. Die Bücher Seite habe ich übrigens gesperrt, weil zweimal während ich daran gearbeitet habe jemand anderes die Seite auch bearbeitet hat und dann meine ganzen Änderungen wieder verschwunden waren. Ich werd sie gleich wieder entsperren, weil ich fürs Erste mit dem Überarbeiten fertig bin. Namaste! - EvelynPace 12:45, 11. Jul. 2008 (PDT) Signatur *Ich gebe meine Signatur immer mit ~~~~ ein :-) Aber Danke für die Mühe. Namaste! -- EvelynPace 04:39, 13. Jul. 2008 (PDT) * Ja, Lostpedia wandelt das immer automatisch um, wenn man eine Seite bearbeitet. Das ist bei deiner Signatur irgendwie nicht so, da steht wenn ich die Seite bearbeite trotzdem noch vor dem Datum. Bei mir schreibt er in den Quelltext einfach alles hin was bei drin steht. -- EvelynPace 04:57, 13. Jul. 2008 (PDT) **Danke . Wenn ich aber auf "Deine Signatur mit Zeitstempel" klicke siehts wieder so komisch aus. Ohne die letzte Tilde, also ohne Zeitstempel ist alles ok-- **Sorry das ich nochmal frage... Wegen meiner Signatur. Ich bekomms irgendwie echt nicht auf die Reihe, dass der Zeitstempel ganz normal hinten dran steht und nicht in ner extra Box unten drunter. Mit dem Ersatz des Leerzeichens durch nen Unterstrich gehts leider auch nicht. Ich hoffe du kannst mir da weiterhelfen. -- Artikel "verzogen" Hey, sag mir mal bitte, ob der Artikel Kahana bei dir richtig angezeigt wird. -- 11:23, 13. Jul. 2008 (PDT) *Ich hab mein Glück an dem Artikel auch schon versucht. Aber iwie klappt das nicht. Liegt also nicht an dir, oder an dem was du gemacht hast -- 11:29, 13. Jul. 2008 (PDT) **Ja, keine Schlechte Idee, ehrlich. Jetzt müssen wir nur noch das Problem mit dem Layout irgendwie lösen. -- 11:42, 13. Jul. 2008 (PDT) *Ja, seh ich. Sowas hab ich aber bisher noch nie gesehen. Tja, hier wird mal immer wieder überrascht -- 03:42, 14. Jul. 2008 (PDT) **Höh? Wo kam das: Formel hier einfügen auf einmal her?! -- 03:51, 14. Jul. 2008 (PDT) *Tut mir leid, da bin ich überfragt. Das ist mir letztens schonmal irgendwo aufgefallen. Einige Zeit später waren Bild + Titel wieder da. Irgendwie hab ich sowieso das Gefühl, dass hier in letzter Zeit alles drunter und drüber geht. Könnte daran liegen, dass die MediaWiki-Version der Lostpedia veraltet ist: Spezial:Version (vgl. Wikipedia). Ein Update wär mal ganz gut. Ich hätte auch ganz gerne Edittools, die einem das Leben echt vereinfachen können. Naja, vielleicht eines Tages..... -- 04:25, 14. Jul. 2008 (PDT) **Die Hilfeseite macht auch schon wieder Party...... *Der Oberadmin ist leider der einzige, der sich um ein Update kümmern könnte. Zitat, engl. Admin-Seite: "User:Admin, creator & owner of this wiki". Diese MediaWiki Geschichte ist quasi nur ein Programm, dass sich jeder kostenfrei runterladen kann. Das einzige was man noch braucht, ist einen Server, auf dem man de Software aufspielt. Das ist alles. Schon hat man sein eigenes Wiki. Dass all unsere Admins online waren ist mir auch aufgefallen. Hat mich auch wirklich positiv überrascht. Und mit den Artikeln hatte ich auch so meine Probleme. Ich bin die einzelnen ep-Vorlagen, also z.B. Vorlage:Ep/4x02 durchgegangen, um dort nach zu versteckenden Informationen zu suchen. Ich glaube aber schon, dass jetzt so gut wie alle Artikel mit SpoilerWarnungen versehen wurden. Das ist auch der Grund, warum ich schon gestern Abend die etwas kuriose SpoilerWarnung auf der HP entfernt habe . -- 04:55, 14. Jul. 2008 (PDT) *Klar, theoretisch wäre es schon besser, wenn wir unseren eigenen Oberadmin hätten. Allerdings würde ich es mir auch ein paar mal überlegen, bevor ich irgendjemandem in einer Lostpedia, deren Sprache ich überhaupt nicht verstehe die Daten für den Server gebe. Denn wenn man die Daten erstmal hat, kann man viel Mist damit anstellen. Ich weiß auch gar nicht, wie die ganze Sache finanziert wird. Das bisschen Werbung kann eigentlich keine laufenden Server-Kosten decken. Evtl läuft das so ein bisschen unter der Hand und Admin arbeitet irgendwo, wo er Zugriff auf Server hat. Ich habe keine Ahnung und will es eigentlich auch gar nicht wissen. Aber ein baldiges Update wäre trotzdem cool -- 05:22, 14. Jul. 2008 (PDT) *Ich werde mal einen engl. SysOp fragen. Auch wenn der evtl. nicht allzu viel ausrichten kann, kann er mir vllt. ein paar Infos geben, ob das überhaupt möglich ist usw. -- 06:44, 14. Jul. 2008 (PDT) *Moin moin, ich hab ne Antwort auf die Sache mit dem MediaWiki-Update gekriegt. Nick123 hat wohl irgendeine private E-mail-Adresse vom Boss und will den jetzt mal fragen, wies aussieht; ob das möglich ist, ob das in absehbarer Zeit gemacht wird - was auch immer. Gruß --André 01:45, 16. Jul. 2008 (PDT) *Danke man Ist ne gute Idee mir einer zweiten Umfrage. Aber ich glaube, dass man die schon in zwei Monaten machen könnte, sonst haben die Leute das alte Design wieder vergessen -- 02:37, 16. Jul. 2008 (PDT) Admin Glückwunsch zu deinem neuen Posten -- 10:12, 31. Jul. 2008 (PDT) *Du hast das nicht mitgekriegt? . Ich hab erst überlegt dir ne Mail zu schreiben, hab dann aber gesehen, dass du seit der "Beförderung" schon was getan hast, und dachte mir "Ach, der weiß das sicherlich schon". Wie auch immer, herzlichen Glückwunsch, du hast es definitiv verdient. Liebe Grüße -- 11:35, 31. Jul. 2008 (PDT) Signatur Hey, darf ich einmal eine neue Version deiner Signatur hochladen? -- 15:43, 1. Aug. 2008 (PDT) *Ich hab mal ''New2.png'' hochgeladen. Habe dort den weißen Hintergrund entfernt -- 15:50, 1. Aug. 2008 (PDT) **Aaalles klar. Ich seh schon, du packst das auch ohne mich *Klar ist die "in Ordnung". Was deine Signatur angeht, bist du der Boss . Zum Thema Vorlage: Ich denke du meinst ein Vorlage, in die man 1-4 Bilder (User, Talk, Contribs und Mail) einfügen kann, die dann automatisch auf genannte Seiten verlinken. Richtig dechiffriert? -- 16:03, 1. Aug. 2008 (PDT) *Theoretisch ist alles machbar. Ich versuche es gerade hier mal. Erstes Manko (komisches Wort, wenn man es schreibt): Es gibt immer eine kleine Linie. Aber, ich versuch es mal. -- 16:10, 1. Aug. 2008 (PDT) *Also, mit 4 Bildern ist das kein Problem: Benutzer:DerAndre/Test3. Allerdings klappt es (noch) nicht mit 2 oder 3 Bildern. -- 16:28, 1. Aug. 2008 (PDT) *Ich guck mal, ob ich ein paar passende Icons finde. Die Vorlage ist nun soweit fertig. Hier siehst du sie in Action -- 16:52, 1. Aug. 2008 (PDT)